It wont come off
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Oneshot inspired by Naruto shippuden 349? Kakashi x Minato FLUFF! One shot! More rated T but it's under M


This was inspired by the new Naruto Shippuden episode 349? About Kakashi's anbu past! I love it! I wanted to reach in and hug him :[

Anyways, its not really a yaoi, it's a fluff kinda yaoi... so enjoy!

It's my first non-Naru fanfiction!

Anyways, enjoy and review!

CHARACTERS ARE OOC!

* * *

The newly appointed fourth hokage; Minato Namikaze walked up to his only remaining students apartment, he knocked on the door for a few minutes but Kakashi never came to the door, he frowned and tried the door it was open, he opened it and peeked in.

"Kakashi?"he said and walked in looking around. "Kakashi!"he said.

He walked through and saw Kakashi's bed was thrown to the side and messy, which was very unlike the boy.

"Kakashi?"he said and walked through, he saw the bathroom light on, he knocked on the door. "Kakashi, you in there?"he asked, he heard some water move, he pushed the door open a little and peeked in, he sighed at the sight.

Kakashi sat in his tub, the water up to his neck, he was staring at the water, Minato came in and sighed. "Kakashi.."he said, he jumped blinking in shock then slumped again.

"Minato-sense- er... Hokage-sama..."  
"You don't have to call me that."he said and smiled. "What are you up to?"he asked.

"Taking a hot bath..."he said, Minato looked at the water, there was no steam, he stuck his hand in the water, it was ice cold.

"How long have you been in here?"  
"Dunno.."he shrugged, Minato grabbed his arm and pulled it out, his skin was wrinkled up showing how long it had been.  
"How about you get out?"he said, Kakashi stared at the water still, Minato sighed. "Kakashi.."he said, the boy looked at him again then sighed.

"What?"he asked.

"Come out."he said, Kakashi slowly sat up, Minato turned around and heard Kakashi get out, he blinked as Kakashi walked past him, he wore a pair of shorts and that was it, he sighed looking at the boy as he numbingly walked out, Minato looked and saw the towel laid on the ground, the water still in the tub, he was out of it.

Minato walked out and blinked as Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, his small shoulders shaking a little, Minato walked up bending down and looked at him, Kakashi was crying and shaking, he sighed put his hand on Kakashi's head and pulled him close, his head hit Minato's shoulder and he began to sniffle and cry, Minato sighed quietly as his strong student cried on his shoulder.

Kakashi pulled back a few minutes later, shame on his face. "How about we spar huh?"he said and smiled. "Have you been able to work on your chidori?"  
"No..."  
"Why?"  
"I can't do it.."  
"What?"Minato asked.

"I can't do the jutsu anymore..."  
"Kakashi, this wasn't your fault... don't give up your jutsu-"  
"No... I _cant... _it wont stay..."he said and sighed, he stepped back and went through the signs and focus, chakra built up a little sparking then fizzed out. "I can't.."he said and sighed.

"Kakashi, why don't you come stay with Kushina and I tonight?"he asked, the boy shook his head.

"I'm going to bed..."  
"Have you even eaten?"he asked, Kakashi shrugged, he sat on his bed and pulled the blankets over him and sighed, Minato looked at him then touched the ground there. "I'll come back to see you Kakashi..."he said.

~o0o~

Minato carried some food that Kushina had made, he was back at Kakashi's apartment because he was getting the boy to eat today, even if he had to pin him down and force it down his throat!

He walked in with a knock, he heard Kakashi's crying again and water running, he came in and saw Kakashi standing at the kitchen sink scrubbing his arms, Minato put the bag down.

"Kakashi, You okay?"he asked coming up.  
"off... off.."he whimpered, Minato came up and saw him scrubbing his arm, he panted. "It... it...wont..."he said and cried.

"Kakashi?"  
"It wont come off!"he screamed and dug at his arm, his nails actually breaking the skin, blood ran down his arm, Minato grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Kakashi began to cry and struggle.

"Kakashi!"he barked, the boy blinked in shock and panted, he wavered slightly and began to fall, Minato grunted and caught him as he passed out, his stomach let out a rumble and he whimpered, tears still pouring down his cheeks, Minato sighed and lifted the boy up in his arms and walked out taking him to the hospital to be checked out.

~o0o~

Kakashi looked up at Minato as he smiled at the boy, Kakashi was getting out of the hospital today which he was happy about, being poked, prodded, examined all the time, it put him on edge and he didn't like it.

"Come on.."Minato said and tugged the boy along.

"Where?"  
"I want you to stay with us for a bit."  
"I'm fine."he said.

"Kakashi, you're not fine..."he said and bent down to the boy. "I'm worried about you, you're very important to me, and I want you to be okay."he said and ruffled the boys head, Kakashi sighed then nodded looking at the ground, Minato smiled and stood up pulling the boy with him.

Kushina smiled at Kakashi and ruffled his hair, he winced a little. "Hey there squirt!"she said and smiled.

"Hello Kushina-san..."he said, she smiled at him and pinched his cheek gently.

"Come on."Minato said and pulled Kakashi towards the guest room, they walked in and Kakashi looked around then sighed, Minato bumped him, he walked forward and sat on the bed silently, Minato bent down in front of him. "Hey..."he said, Kakashi looked up at him. "Don't shut us out..."he whispered. "It's not bad if you need someone sometimes..."he said, Kakashi nodded and gave a small smile, Minato grinned and ruffled the boys hair and stood up. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll come get you, just rest."he said, Kakashi laid down on the bed and sighed.

~o0o~

"Hokage-sama, may I ask …... have you seen Kakashi?"Gai asked, Minato looked up at the boy and smirked, Gai truly cared for the boy, you could see it in his eyes, in his actions, and hear it in his voice.

"He's staying with me for a while..."he said. "Until he starts to feel better."he said, Gai nodded. "You can go see him if you want."He said and smiled.

"Thank you."he said with a bow and walked out.

~o0o~

Minato sighed and blinked, it was in the middle of the night but he was woken up but a disturbance in the air, he sat up rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his tank top and pajama pants from the floor, Kushina moaned and woke up.

"Minato?"she asked.

"I'll be right back..."he said and walked out of their bedroom, he walked to Kakashi's room and opened the door, the light was on and Kakashi sat in the middle of the room, shaking again. "Kakashi?"he said.

"It's not coming off!"he growled, Minato sighed.

"Kakashi-"he stopped as Kakashi growled.

"I'll make it!"he yelled and held a kunai up bringing it closer to his arm, Minato gasped shooting forward and jerked the boy up, his own arm getting a small cut on it, he tossed the kunai to the ground.  
"Kakashi!"he barked, the boy looked at him in fear, his whole body shook. "What are you thinking?!"he snarled, he whimpered and tears fell again, Minato sighed and glanced back Kushina stood in the doorway biting her knuckle.

"Can you get me a bandage?"he asked, she ran and grabbed it and gently wrapped his arm up, Kakashi sat on the ground, Kushina walked out and Minato pulled the boy up, he looked at him, bags under his eyes and his eyes bloodshot from crying so much.

"Kakashi, you need to snap out of this... I hate seeing you like this, you are too precious to me..."he said and smiled at the boy.

Kakashi's lip quivered, he panted and let out a small whine and bit his lip. "Minato-sensei.."he whispered, Minato looked at him, Kakashi cried out and tackled the man, he yelped and both fell to the boys bed, Minato blinked in shock as Kakashi laid half on him gripping his clothes tight crying into his chest. "I'm sorry sensei... I'm sorry..."he sobbed.

Minato sighed and tried to move but Kakashi held him tighter, he glanced up and saw Kushina standing there looking at the scene, sadness on her face, Minato rubbed the boys head gently as he cried. "I'll stay here for a bit..."he whispered, she nodded with a smile and turned the lights out and headed back to her bed, Minato stared out still absentmindedly running his fingers through Kakashi's hair, Kakashi was snuggling against him, Minato's eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead..."Kushina's voice whispered, Minato looked at her and smiled, she was cleaned and dressed.

"What time is it?"he rumbled.

"11:00am."she said, he looked at her in shock then cringed. "Meeting?"  
"Yep..."he said and sighed, he looked at the boy still cuddling with him but sound asleep, Kushina looked at the boy.

"What are you going to do for him?"she said, Minato sighed.

"I need someway to keep him by my side all the time..."he said.

"Well, I need to go... I'll see you later."she kissed his lips, he smiled and returned it and she walked out locking the door, Minato shifted and Kakashi moaned.

"Minato..."he moaned, he blinked. "I..."he whispered, Minato rubbed his head gently and slowly sat up with the boy and turned him setting him down on the bed, Kakashi's eyes opened a little still clouded with sleep. "Minato..."he said, Minato leaned closer with a smile.

"Go to sleep..."he said, Kakashi shot forward and kissed him near his lips, Minato jerked back in shock, Kakashi moaned and fell back to bed sound asleep.

Minato blinked a few times and swallowed hard, he blushed slightly and got up walking out, he sighed and shook his head, he sent a letter out apologizing for his absence in the meeting and why he wasn't there.

Kushina came back almost two hours later and found Minato sitting on the couch, still thinking. "Hey.."she said, he pulled her in and kissed her, she let out a muffled sound of shock then slumped with a smile, he broke the kiss and sighed, she chuckled. "That's a nice hi.."she said and smiled, he chuckled. "So, have you thought about anything?"she asked, he froze then sighed.

"Yeah..."he said and nodded, he looked towards the hall. _Kakashi..._he thought.

Two days passed and it seemed like Kakashi's nightmares were stopping, or at least easing off, he would still wake up panting maybe crying once in a while. He didn't remember what happened with Minato and Minato didn't bring it up.

Kakashi sat on his bed reading a book, he glanced up and saw Minato standing there, he sat up and sighed. "Kakashi, we need to talk..."he said, the boy blinked confused. "I have been worried about you and it seems like you may be getting over this, but I don't want to take any chances..."he said and held out a piece of paper, Kakashi took it and read it quickly. "I want you to be in the anbu under my direct control."he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked then down.

"Why me?"  
"Because, you are precious to me, I don't want to lose you."he said, Kakashi blinked in shock, his chest swelled a little. "I want you to be my right hand man, okay?"he said, Kakashi blinked then nodded, Minato smiled and leaned in, he ruffled his hair and grinned, Kakashi blushed at how close he was to him but returned the smile a little, Minato took note of the blush but said nothing and left, Kakashi touched his chest gently and smiled, he shook his head frowning. _What am I thinking?! _He thought.

~o0o~

Minato smiled as Kakashi stood in his new anbu gear on, he worked on the arm sleeves he had to wear, he paused and looked at him then back down and sighed, he paused with his right arm, he stared at it shaking, Minato walked up and grabbed his hand.

"Sensei, it wont come off..."he said, Minato sighed.

"You're right, it wont come off...it never will..."he said, the boy blinked at him. "But, there is nothing you can do about it..."he said, Kakashi looked up at him. "And as time goes, more will be added on here..."he said and rubbed his thumb on his hand. "But think of this, even if more gets on here, think about how much you are saving in your village..."he said, Kakashi sighed. "It will come off..."he said. "But once you have taken control of everything..."he said.

"But can I-"  
"Yes you can."he said and tapped his nose, Kakashi blushed. "I believe in you."he said, Kakashi looked at him in shock then sighed, he nodded and pulled his glove on and pulled the mask on and nodded.

"Ready hokage-sama..."he said, Minato smiled and ruffled his hair and headed out, Kakashi followed him carefully through the streets, Kakashi watched him, his heart clenched. _Minato..._he thought and smiled.

"_It will come off... I believe in you."_ Kakashi smiled for the first time in weeks and swore to himself that he would protect Minato with his life.

* * *

See, it was a fluff! and my first attempt at it! so I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
